


Matrix - Rewinded

by simpletextadventure



Series: "Life is Strange" - Short Stories [19]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Drugs, F/F, Matrix - AU, Max is the chosen one, Pictures, Random & Short, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-21 15:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18704920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpletextadventure/pseuds/simpletextadventure
Summary: Max is a video game character ... what if she realized she is in a program?





	Matrix - Rewinded

**Max** : Thank you for coming so fast!  
**Rachel** : Okay Max, slow down, what's up?  
**Max** : You remember what I've been working on lately?  
**Chloe** : I remember you spending more time in front of your laptop than in my lap.  
**Max** : Yes, but I was right! The world we live in is not real! It is a computer program! I just do not understand what purpose this program has!  
**Rachel** : Okay ... and how do you know that?  
**Max** : I searched and I found something ... and now I can see it!  
**Chloe** : What do you see?  
**Max** : I see ... the source code ... I think.  
**Rachel** : Max ... did you take any drugs?  
**Max** : No I didn't ... wait! Something is happening right now!  


**Chloe** : What the fuck!  
**Max** : You are part of this program, right? ... what is this?  
**Jefferson** : You already know too much! * shoots *  
  
**Max** : No! * raises her hand *  
  
**Jefferson** : What ... how is that possible?  
**Max** : Don't you fucking dare shooting at my girlfriends!  



End file.
